Harry Potter Starwars Crossover Idea
by Samantha Carter-Potter
Summary: I've had an idea for a Harry Potter/Starwars Crossover story, but I don't know whether its a good idea or not. As such, I've decided to post a little preview to see what you think about it. Please Read and Review.


**Harry Potter/Starwars Crossover – A preview**

The basic premise with this idea is that Harry and Hermione, after winning the final battle, get arrested by various Ministry (read: Pureblood) officials for Murder and Treason, and, after a show trial, get thrown through the Veil of Death, except that the Veil is actually a Reality Doorway, and Harry and Hermione get thrown out onto one of the landing pads of Kamino City approximately 6 years before the events of The Phantom Menace.

They meet the Kaminoans, and after learning that they are under almost constant threat of Pirate raids and their own security forces aren't able to repel them from the surface, offer their assistance. They each get cloned and trained by several mercenaries and bounty hunters for several years before going on the offensive against the Pirates, managing to expel them from the surface before buying several warships from neighbouring worlds and launching raids aimed at crushing the Pirate threat in the area completely.

After several raids, they encounter a KoToR era Interdictor Class Cruiser used by the Pirates as a base and they attack and capture it, before repairing and refitting it and using it as Harry's command ship.

Along the way, they make Defence Pacts and Alliances with the neighbouring systems, eventually forming the Outer Rim Alliance, whose main function, at least to begin with, is to combat piracy, smuggling and slavery in their sector and in neighbouring sectors. They also free slaves, who either decide to return home or join the Alliance and help crew the ships.

This preview is of a single battle, in which Harry's taskforce (the 1st taskforce) encounters a much larger Pirate fleet than they were expecting.

**Harry Potter/Starwars Crossover – A preview**

Harry stood on the bridge, staring out of the large windows and silently cursing the Pirate fleet that surrounded his much smaller taskforce.

Barely twenty minutes previously his taskforce, composed of 1 Interdictor Class Cruiser, 5 Interceptor Class escorts and 3 Vengeance Class destroyers, had jumped into this system expecting to only encounter a small Pirate fleet, of at most half a dozen Pirate Frigates and Interceptors and their accompanying fighters, a force which his would have been easily capable of destroying. But instead, they had jumped into the middle of a large Pirate fleet consisting of several dozen Frigates and Interceptors, along with what appeared to be at least fifty squadrons of Pirate fighters, mostly composed of Uglies, but with a few modern Z-95's mixed in.

A large blast rocked the Interdictor, almost knocking Harry off his feet, but also serving to bring him out of his recollections. Turning to the Communications officer, he asked, "Has there been any acknowledgement of our distress signal from any of the other taskforces?"

"Negative sir," RC-103 or Arcee, the clone of the woman who he considered to be as close to him as a sister could be without sharing his blood, replied, "But there is a lot of jamming signals being emitted by the Pirate fleet, so the signals might not be able to punch through enough for us to pick up."

"Blast it," Harry cursed as one of his Interceptors succumbed to the weight of fire coming from the three Pirate Frigates surrounding it, and exploded, although it was able to take one of its opponents with it.

"Alright," order Harry "Communications, have the fleet form up around the Interdictor, we're going to punch our way through their lines. We need room to manoeuvre at the very least."

"Admiral," shouted the Twi'lek manning the sensor station, "We have additional ships decamping from hyperspace." Her voice, which had been tinged with fear, suddenly took on a joyful and relieved tone, "We're receiving Outer Rim Alliance transponders. I'm reading the 2nd, 3rd and 4th taskforces out there, with Admiral Granger on the Liberator in command."

The atmosphere on the bridge, which had previously been tense with undercurrents of worry suddenly lessened as everyone felt relief at the arrival of reinforcements.

Harry himself had a large smile on his face as he gave orders to his officers. "Bring us about to face the fleet, have the taskforce form up on us and let's punch a hole through."

Sighing, Harry sank down into his chair as he watched his bridge officers carry out his orders, and thought to himself, "_We might just survive this battle after all._"

**Harry Potter/Starwars Crossover – A preview**

So, what do you think?

**Harry Potter/Starwars Crossover – A preview**

The Interceptor Class Escorts in this story are essentially anti-starfighter ships, equipped with a large number of laser cannons, their function is to serve as an escort for the larger ships and protect them against enemy fighters.

The Vengence Class Destroyers are essentially small ships with several Turbolaser turrets and torpedo and missile tubes, and are basically designed to be ship killers.

Pirate Frigates are ships that aren't geared towards a single role, and act as motherships for the Pirates and their fighters. Frigate is a general term as the actual classes of the ships vary considerably.


End file.
